Jafar's Snake Staff
Jafar's Snake Staff is a golden serpentine scepter owned and wielded by the evil sorcerer Jafar. History ''Aladdin'' In the original film, before Jafar became a sorcerer, the staff was shown to have the ability to use hypnosis, as shown when Jafar used the staff to get the Sultan to hand over his mystic blue diamond ring, claiming he needs it to "find the princess a suitor", when he actually needs it to discover the identity of "the Diamond in the Rough." In another scene, Jafar attempted to use the staff's power to have the Sultan allow him (Jafar) to marry Princess Jasmine. However, the fanfare caused by the arrival of Prince Ali (Aladdin) distracted the Sultan before he could finish his hypnotized response. He later brainwashed the Sultan shortly after attempting to have Ali killed, trying to have him state that Jasmine must marry Jafar, and later after Ali revealed himself to have survived and exposed that Jafar had tried to have him killed, to claim that Ali was "absolutely lying". However, Ali, deducing how Jafar was able to persuade the Sultan, destroyed the staff, with Jafar exposed for his villainy as a result. Later on, Jafar steals Aladdin's lamp, taking over his role as the Genie's master. He uses his second wish to become the most powerful sorcerer in the world. His staff was restored but it now has open fangs and was extremely powerful that used many skills including moving people and objects. During the final battle, the staff disappeared when Jafar become a giant snake, and then an all powerful genie. ''The Return of Jafar'' In the sequel, Jafar is freed from his lamp, and after transforming into his human form, he retained his staff and it was by his side throughout the entire film. It had it's original look and shot laser bolts from the eyes. He was also shown holding it in his Genie form. It is unknown what happened to the Snake Staff after Iago kicked Jafar's magic lamp into the lava, destroying Jafar forever, though it was most likely also predominately destroyed along with Jafar himself. ''Hercules and the Arabian Night'' In the Aladdin and Hercules crossover, the staff was given its largest role and once again had it's original look. In the episode, Hades, Lord of the Underworld, decided to revive Jafar from his death after his demise in The Return of Jafar. The staff was used to keep him alive, and if he ever lost it, he would become a lifeless spirit once more. This staff was extremely powerful; creating things like live scorpions and shot fireballs. However, the creations of the staff can only exist as long as the staff exists, otherwise the creatures will fade out of existence. Aladdin and Hercules destroyed it during their battle against Jafar and Hades, and with it, Jafar was killed and his soul was sucked into the River Styx for good. Powers and Abilities Jafar's Snake Staff possesses certain magical powers that served the evil sorcerer's needs: *Hypnosis - The ruby eyes made those who gazed into them become susceptible to Jafar's suggestions and will obey his every command. *Conjuration - Conjuring a giant hourglass in which Jafar imprisoned Jasmine and a wall of swords to stop Aladdin. *Transformation - Turning Raja into a kitten and Abu into a toy. *Weakening - By unravelling Carpet into a pile of thread. *Telekinesis - Controlling Aladdin, Jasmine, and an entire tower to move in accordance to Jafar's will. Of the powers above, only Hypnosis was used from the start. The other four were granted as a direct result of Jafar's second wish. Gallery Jafar.jpg|Jafar The Snake Staff.jpg|The Snake Staff Aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-1693.jpg|Jafar hypnotizing the Sultan with his Snake Staff. Aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-1699.jpg|The Snake Staff in hypnosis mode. Aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-7694.jpg|Aladdin smashes the Snake Staff, thereby breaking Jafar's spell. Aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-7704.jpg|Aladdin exposing Jafar's treachery to the Sultan. Jafar Rising to Power Again.png|Jafar rising to power as he becomes a powerful sorcerer with a new staff. aladdin-disneyscreencaps_com-8564.jpg Sultan Jafar's Staff.jpg Sultan Jafar's Snake Staff.jpg aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-9316.jpg|"A "snake", am I?" aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-9322.jpg|Perhaps you'd like to s-s-ee how s-s-S-S-SNAKE-LIKE I CAN BE?!" Return-jafar-disneyscreencaps.com-2493.jpg|Jafar with his Snake Staff in Return of Jafar return-jafar-disneyscreencaps.com-5140.jpg|Genie Jafar with his Snake Staff. Genie Jafar.jpg|Genie Jafar Jafar's Sorcerer Staff.jpg Trivia *It is also known as the Snake Staff and Jafar's Staff''. * It is also called "'''Jafar's Sorcerer Staff" in an early concept artwork for Disney's Aladdin. *Why Jafar never attempts to hypnotize Jasmine with the Snake Staff can be interpreted like this. It's vaguely implied that the Snake Staff only works on weak-willed people (e.g. the Sultan) and the rebellious Princess Jasmine is too strong-minded. Even the Sultan does manage to snap out of the hypnosis on his own at least once. It also only seems to affect the victim while he's actually holding it in their face, making it impractical for long-term work. Category:Villainous Tools and Other Items Category:Dark Magic Category:Brainwashing Category:Hypnosis Category:Elementals Category:Electrokinesis Category:Pyrokinesis Category:Weapons Category:Villainous Symbolism